


Midnight Melodies

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Part 3, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Spoilers for Part 3 Ch. 8.5Sougo tries his hand at songwriting.





	Midnight Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of my boy Sougo writing music since he loves it so much. I hope it's something we get to see of in the next part of the story but until then, I had to write this. 
> 
> **05\. Melody** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

It was late into the night and even though Sougo had a taping the next morning for Mezzo”, he couldn’t go to sleep just yet. Not when he had to get this song idea out of his head before he forgot it. Why did creative ideas have to come when you’re trying to sleep?

He scrambled for his notebook to write down the few lines of lyrics before they slipped away. He kept his movements light as too not wake anyone up around him. Although, he wouldn’t be surprised if Tamaki or Nagi were still awake.

A childlike excitement filled Sougo as he sat back down on his bed and flipped open the notebook. If it wasn’t for Yuki’s suggestion, Sougo never would have thought he had what it took to compose music. He only saw himself as a music fan turned idol by chance. His uncle was the composer, not him. But there was no harm in trying, right?

He was grateful for Tamaki’s support, along with the others, and wanted to create something they could sing together. His free time lately was spent reading how-to books for music writing and studying the music he loved to see how it was done. There was so much to learn but he embraced the challenge. It made him feel like he could have more of a purpose.

While he didn’t feel confident in sharing what he’d made so far with anyone, Sougo enjoyed the process more than he expected he would. Of course, he would never put himself on the same level as someone like Yuki or Haruki. He’d never be _that_ good. But if he kept working at it, maybe, just maybe, he’d write a song he’d be proud to sing with Tamaki.

After scribbling down the lyrics, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Sougo hummed the melody into it to save for later. Once it was recorded and the playback was good, he called it a night.

Who knows, maybe something will come of it one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177361699686/midnight-melodies). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1033181525809000448).


End file.
